Loves Young Dream
by MrSpke
Summary: Oz and Willow get romantic on their anniversary


Loves Young Dream  
  
Disclaimer - All characters owned by Joss Whedon, mutant enemy ect  
  
Beta read by mrs_d_sawa  
  
Set during season 4 before Oz left  
  
Oz looked over to the side of him to where Willow was asleep. He kissed her forehead and pulled himself to a sitting position, tilting his head he looked out of the window and smiled as he saw a snowflake hit the window. He got out of bed and walked to the kitchen unit in his dorm, put the kettle on and walked into the bathroom. He turned the shower tap on and stepped under the showerhead. He shivered as the cold water hit his head and quickly showered. Quickly he picked up a towel and wrapped it round himself before walking back to the kitchen unit. Looking over to the bed he saw Willow begin to stir and walked over to her "Morning beautiful."  
  
Willow smiled and looked over to Oz, she sat up and yawned slightly. "Morning yourself."  
  
He smiled and stood up again "coffee?"  
  
She nodded "Please."  
  
He walked back to the unit and made two cups of coffee. "Oh, look out the window, it's snowing."  
  
Willow sat up quickly and looked out the window with a big smile on her face "Oh, snow, yay, full of white fluffy goodness."  
  
He laughed slightly and took the coffee over to her "Any plans for today?"  
  
She took the coffee from him and took a sip "Nothing much, going meeting Buffy, you?"  
  
He put his coffee down and started to get dressed "Class at 12, then practice all afternoon."  
  
She grinned "Oh, you playing at the Bronze soon? Can I come watch.and be a groupie, well apart from the lugging around of the big speakers and throwing underwear at you."  
  
Oz laughed "I'm sure we'll sort something out, although the underwear thing could be fun."  
  
****  
  
Willow smiled as she approached her dorm. She got the key from her bag and opened the door of the dorm. She froze as she saw Riley standing naked by the window. She quickly looked down "Oh my god, I am so sorry." She stifled a giggle. "I was looking for Buffy...we were going shopping, but maybe I'll come back later."  
  
Riley quickly grabbed a towel from the bed and wrapped it round himself "Willow, hi, wasn't expecting you...i'm just going to go to the bathroom.get dressed."  
  
Willow watched Riley run to the bathroom and shut the door. She burst into a fit of laughter as Buffy walked through the door.  
  
Buffy looked at Willow "Something's tickled your funny bone Missy."  
  
Willow tried to stop laughing. "Riley, naked, thought I was you" She sat on her bed and fanned herself.  
  
Buffy felt her jaw drop open and then she started laughing "And now you see the tools I get to work with."  
  
They both looked to the bathroom door as Riley entered the room fully dressed.  
  
Buffy Smiled at him " I hear you've been flashing my mate?"  
  
Riley felt himself go bright red "I thought it was you.I'm just going to go now."  
  
Buffy kissed his cheek "See you later."  
  
He nodded and left the dorm. Willow looked at Buffy and smiled "so, shopping still on?"  
  
Buffy grinned "you bet."  
  
*****  
  
Oz looked around the classroom and sighed. He was only in the English Literature lesson so he could still take Music History. He flicked aimlessly through the book in front of him. 'Romeo and Juliet', he tutted, all Romeo had to do was join a cool band, then Juliet's parents wouldn't mind so much that he was older because he'd been as responsible. Like him and Willow, ok, the Rosenbergs weren't exactly 100% happy with Willows choice in boyfriend but they didn't seem completely opposed to the idea. He looked up as he heard the professor end the lesson and put his things into his bag. He left the classroom and headed off the campus and towards the Bronze.  
  
****  
  
Buffy smiled as she watched Willow walk into the fitting room of the store. Her best friend was happy, really happy, and so was she. Willow emerged in a peasant top and black pants. Buffy grinned. "Oh lovely."  
  
Willow did a small spin "I'm glad you like it, do you think Oz will?"  
  
Buffy sighed "Willow, Oz would like you if you walked around naked..which is quite obvious so I'll take away nakedness and fill it with paper bag."  
  
Willow laughed "I know but I want it to be perfect."  
  
Buffy looked over at Willow with a puzzled expression on her face "What am I missing?"  
  
Willow grinned "Me and Oz, it's our 6 month anniversary today, I'm cooking him a meal."  
  
Buffy smiled "What you making?"  
  
Willow bit her lip "I was thinking lasagne, garlic bread, then some kind of thing for dessert, I haven't worked that one out yet."  
  
Buffy smiled as Willow walked back into the dressing room. "And your going to magic all this up?"  
  
Willow quickly got changed "nope, I am going to make it all.with a little help from the shop."  
  
Buffy laughed "Ah, now it all makes sense."  
  
Willow walked back out of the dressing room and walked over to the counter. She glanced at Buffy "you didn't think I was going to cook did you? I want to keep this boyfriend Buffy!"  
  
The girls laughed in unison as Willow paid for the clothes. The two walked out of the store and looked around the snow covered Sunnydale. Willow bit her lip "Want a coffee?"  
  
Buffy nodded. "Sounds good." The pair walked over to the coffee shop with their arms linked.  
  
****  
  
Oz looked around the empty Bronze. Half of him was expecting someone to jump out at him. That was the effect being friends with the Scooby-Gang had on people. He had learnt that the bumps in the night were actually things and not just floorboards. He looked over to the stage and sighed as he saw it was empty. He looked down at his watch checking he had the right time and date and froze suddenly "Oh crap, its our anniversary. I cancelled practice for it." He looked around the bronze as an idea began to form in his mind.  
  
****  
  
Willow got back to the dorm and smiled. Buffy had gone to meet Riley so she had a few minutes to herself. She looked over to the answer machine and saw the new message light flashing. She pressed play on the machine and smiled as she heard Oz's voice.  
  
"Willow, its me, Oz, come over to the Bronze, I have a surprise for you."  
  
Willow smiled and quickly got changed. She looked in the mirror and styled her hair. "Perfect." She grabbed her things and left for the Bronze.  
  
****  
  
  
  
The first thing Willow noticed was the quietness. She looked round as she approached the deserted club and arrived at the main doors. She carefully opened the door and smiled as she saw the candles making a pathway towards the dance floor. She followed the path and grinned as she saw the single spotlight aimed at the centre. She walked under the light and felt Oz's presence by her side. She heard the music come on in the background, a soppy tune which she vaguely recognised. She melted as Oz wrapped his arms around her and began to softy sway to the music.  
  
"Happy anniversary Willow."  
  
She shivered with excitement. "Happy anniversary to you to Oz."  
  
She slowly moved closer to him and kissed his lips.  
  
Time seemed to slow around the couple as they kissed for what seemed like an eternity. 


End file.
